<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldfish by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987779">Goldfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boypussy, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Yandere, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive is a blind man who runs a bakery with his trusty shota at his side. Luke just wants to make him happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bakery at the corner, operated by the partially blind man was a place where many people went when they were looking for a nice place to rest. They'd go in, and a little bell would go off. He'd greet them, wherever they were, and if there wasn't a response, he'd just continue on and hope nobody was trying to rob him. He could be seen behind the counter, tall, slightly messy hair, how was he supposed to be expected to do it though? The back of it stood up, but it only added to his charm. He’d work on things as if he was completely comfortable, most of the time his eyes weren’t even open, yet he fluidly moved around, baking pies, cookies, cupcakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, a young boy took over the front of the store for him. His name was Luke, and he was on summer vacation right now, freely wiping the counters down and sweeping the floor. He was small, slim, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely stylish</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he'd often be seen wearing the cutest of clothes, laying out the best of decorations on the inside of the shop. His hair matched the owners, in color, and messiness, though the boy did usually seem to own a hair clip or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke just watched Clive most of the time, sometimes Clive would forget he was there, and he'd start singing to himself. That, or he'd get really bored, and start drumming on the upside down cups he had for display on the counter. It didn't usually take him that long to call out Luke's name though, but sometimes the boy wouldn't respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he would be busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like now, He was watching, he knew this was going to happen today, and he came prepared. He'd shut the blinds in the building so that nobody could see anything, and he'd paused the videotape on the surveillance cameras. The woman, the one who was new in town, and absolutely adored this bakery, opened the door and greeted Clive with a loud, "Hellloo~!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped, and turned, "Oh- is that- wait- don't tell me-" Clive said, taking a second to think about the voice he was hearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Amelia isn't it?" He asked, jumping a little at the excited squeal that came from the girl. She was pretty, blonde, with her hair pulled up into a braid. She had a red bow, and often came in after school, wearing her uniform, a plain white button down shirt and a yellow, plaid skirt. "You remembered my name!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah-" Clive nodded, "Of course i'd remember the girl who ordered thirty donuts- I still don't believe you ate them all-!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did! Your donuts are the best!" She said, "But I can't get so much today, How about- a super-sweet coffee and just two plain donuts?" She asked. Clive nodded, "Of course- i'm happy to see you again!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe- you could see me a lot better if you opened your eyes~ I'm really cute too! You don't know what you're missing-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah- come on- you know I can't see that well- you're only teasing me .." Clive turned, grabbing the coffee pot and a cup. He poured it, hearing Amelia sit down in a chair in front of him. "So- um-" She twisted her hair up in her hand, watching as he put in all the sugar. It made her really happy to know he remembered just how she liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr Dove- do you- by any chance- have a girlfriend?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Clive hummed, "You can call me Clive- i'm not that old am I?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, and he smiled, sliding her two donuts. "Sadly- i'm single- but there is someone who has my attention-" He said, and she hummed, opening her wallet. "why haven't you gone for it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".. well- I'm not sure if- if he liked guys- a-and- well- he's also a little young for me, but he's a super sweet kid-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, "oh- you're gay? I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh- no worries! You didn't make me uncomfortable- I like everyone-! Not just guys-" Clive tried to assure her, and she nodded. "Well- i'm more your age- you know and- I- well- I'd love to get to know you more- is what i'm trying t-to say .." She blushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive shook his head, "Sorry- My heart is dead set on this one … but- well- i'm always looking for more friends or help around the store." He said, and she sighed, very disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just too cute for your own good .."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Y-you're making me blush-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you get him though! I'm rooting for you-" she said, "I'm gonna go- but i'll be back tomorrow-!" She said, sliding off of the bar stool. She started to walk out of the store, before something hit her in the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke, with a golf club, and a sour expression. He glared down at her twitching body. Golf clubs were nice, he could beat someone to death with them and they wouldn't make too much noise. He swung, and swung, and swung until her head was a mess of strawberry jelly and unrolled cinnamon rolls on the floor. Her brain was pulsing, gushing blood through the crack in the back of her head as she took her last few seizured breaths, foaming at the mouth, dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stopped … and Clive turned towards them. "Hm- there's that sound again … Luke?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn't reply, just walked over to the counter and grabbed a huge hack knife. He walked back over to the door, and locked it, flipping the sign to say closed as he got to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive continued humming to himself, waiting for the next customer to walk in. Occasionally Luke would glance back over at him, cleaning the body was the hardest part, and he needed a bucket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually he'd chop it all up first, it didn't matter if blood got all over the floor, he just couldn't drag it back behind the counter because Clive could slip if he walked on it. So Luke would cut up the body and put it into buckets where it was, then he would take it to the back, to the darkest corner of the kitchen, and peel the skin off of the limbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd wash them, and make sure they were clean, safe to use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was time to cook, of course. Sometimes he'd fry the skin since the disinfectant burned off any hair, but most of the time he'd just season it and feed it to their dog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped away the sweat on his brow, the girl was in five pieces now, he wanted to wait to sever her head, it would spill a lot of blood once he did. He picked up the leg, and turned towards Clive, who was looking off into space, a soft smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and mumbled Luke's name … Luke could only feel joy at the fact that Clive was thinking about him. That made him wanna get rid of this stupid body even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat in an old styled living-room. Clive had inherited an old woman's house, his foster mother, and he hadn't touched a single decoration since he was thirteen years old. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was the first to go, after seeing the way she loved him, or- loved at him, Luke couldn't stand it. She was always shoving her chest at him, having him come rub her back, trying to kiss his face. Ugh! Disgusting! Luke still remembered the day he took her out, he told Clive that she'd passed away, and kept the cops from asking him anything. After all, he was blind, so he wouldn't be much help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive did really need someone to look after him though, so that's what Luke was for. The door opened, and the boy looked up, having been sitting in her rocking chair, knitting Clive a new scarf for the winter. Clive dropped his bag, and shut the door, putting his cane at the side. "Luke?" He asked, and Luke said nothing, watching him as he came further into the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luuukeeey!!" Clive yelled, and Luke still didn't respond. Clive hummed .. and started to pull off his clothes, tossing them into a basket at the bottom of the stairs. He turned a corner, into the bathroom, and opened the door, closing it behind himself. Luke bit his lip, and walked after him. He was careful, creeping around in his socks to conceal his presence completely. He opened the bathroom door, and peeked inside, seeing that Clive was taking a shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well … he was in the shower, and the water was running, but- he wasn't currently bathing. Luke watched in awe, he'd changed Clive's shower curtain to a transparent one a long time ago, just so he could watch him. He loved to watch, biting down on his lip as Clive panted a little, leaning back against the shower's wall. This was usually what he did after work, he was a blind man with a vivid imagination, a vivid, extremely horny imagination sometimes. He was young though, so it wasn't too bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm-" Clive moaned, or almost did, but stopped it from coming out with a hand over his mouth. Luke walked closer, towards the shower, standing mere inches from him as he stared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive clenched his eyes shut, and Luke perked up almost like a cat, watching as he came. The sounds he made were too cute, a couple of shaky sighs and a whimper as he continued stroking himself, getting it all out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were still shut as he reached forward, grabbing a bottle of sweet smelling soap. Luke slowly backed away, happy that Clive was having a good day so far. He'd probably be hungry after that, so now it was time to cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled at Clive as he ate, literally right next to him. He still hadn't revealed himself, he loved seeing Clive being his natural self. Sitting there in a comfortable hoodie and a pair of boxers, eating the soup Luke tried to make for him. He'd cut that girl up, and soaked her meat in a special kind of sauce that made it impossible to tell it was human meat. It tasted amazing too, like goat meat, or lamb. The noodles were thick, and a little misshapen, but that doesn't take away from the overdose of love in them! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive sighed, he seemed so sad, Luke wasn't here, and he would have showed up by now. Clive put his head down on the table, chewing up the noodles as he opened his eyes. Everything was … blurry, and tinted orange. Luke usually wore blue though, which made him easy to spot. Usually he'd sit right there across from him and eat, it just .. felt bad eating alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked down … maybe he should hurry and tell Clive he's here, but- he wanted to watch him for a little longer ..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive sat up, and picked up the bowl. Luke watched as he walked over to the fridge, and opened it, putting it inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hey! You'd better eat that!" Luke huffed, and Clive flinched, turning towards him. He smiled, "Luuuuke! Where have you been all day?!" He asked, unable to even imagine his own goofy smile. Luke grinned, "I just got here! I had detention .." he said, and Clive came over, scooping him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aah- I missed you! Stop getting detentions!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! C-clive! That- tickles!" Luke squirmed as Clive kissed at his face. He knew Luke couldn't stand it when he didn't shave, rubbing that prickly face all over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm- i thought something might have happened to you- why didn't you call? I was so scared …"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".." Luke wrapped his arms around Clive's shoulders, "You big baby- you worry too much! Did you shower?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah-! I washed my hair too!" Clive said, and Luke nodded. "Good! Now finish the soup I made- and then it's time for bed- you have important things to do in the morning-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- right! We have um- that meeting! Oh- i hope they don't make fun of me .." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, "they won't, people love you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But- I can't have my eyes closed- they're gonna think i'm weird …" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So? They'll all love you! And your shop! Once they get a taste of what you can make- you'll get the loan!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm- i hope so-" Clive said, and Luke nodded, kissing his cheek. He was set down next to the table as Clive grabbed the bowl out of the fridge, he seemed a lot happier now that Luke was here. The boy only hoped the happiness would last until tomorrow at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pushed open the door to the bakery, seeing that it was almost full of customers, and Clive was there. He was standing next to the coffee machine, feeling around the buttons. His apron was trashed and he looked tired, but still, he pressed on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was wearing a pair of shorts and a huge, fluffy blue hoodie that day. It was cold outside, but he almost felt like taking it off once he got in here. He turned his head, wondering why so many people were here. This wasn’t a fast food place, and most of the time Clive was the only one working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He approached the counter, moving past the display cases of cakes and sweets, tugging at Clive’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- Luke?” He asked, looking down, opening his eyes for once. He didn’t do it often, only in times where he felt like he needed to see. They were milky, with specks of blue and deep green in them. Like moldy cheese, or the aurora borealis. He shut them, and smiled as Luke held onto his leg. “You have so many people!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. yeah ..” Clive sighed, “I think i might have uh … broken the coffee machine?” He pressed another button, and gave up, patting Luke’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- I’ll fix it- but- why are you so busy today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..” Clive turned towards the store, unable to see just how many people were currently inside. “Well- you remember the meeting I had to go to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- good news! They said yes! But- they also- um- they advertised- </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot .. </span>
  </em>
  <span>so now ..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh … but maybe you could use the money you got to hire some new people?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive shrugged, hearing the coffee machine beep. He reached over, and picked up the pot, confused as to why it was suddenly full, and what was in it. Luke looked up, seeing that it had sort of a crimson liquid in it. He gasped, and took it from Clive’s hand. “Ah- it’s dirty! I’ll wash it! And I’ll fix the machine so- so don’t touch it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. oh- okay ..” Clive said, turning as someone approached the front counter. It was another woman, staring at herself in a hand mirror as she applied lip gloss to her face. Though Clive couldn’t see her, he could sense she wasn’t going to be very nice to him. She snapped the mirror shut, and looked up, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- why are your eyes closed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing a dare- what can I get for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- well- I was gonna ask for a coffee but I saw your machine break- so umm- got any iced tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive nodded, writing it down on a small notepad to give to Luke later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also- can I have your number?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Clive sighed … "i- i should tell you beforehand- i'm blind- so .." he said, expecting her to immediately reject him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I don't mind!" She said, and Clive tensed, "w- well- i - also don't live alone- there's a boy looking after me and- he doesn't like people .."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine- i'd be happy to get to know him! I'd really like to get to know you too-" she said, and Clive was completely still, unsure of what to say. He didn't … get much action, despite the constant flirting. Maybe he should take a chance every once in a while- it could be fun- right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scribbled down a few numbers on the paper and ripped it off, sliding it to her. "S-so- what's your name?" He asked, wondering if he was visibly shaking or not. She smiled, "Dahlia- You have some pretty handwriting for someone who can't see- you must have amazing senses!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah- i just- remember how to draw all the letters and as long as the paper doesn't move i can do it pretty fine-" Clive said, and she looked at the number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened the kitchen door, going back Into the main restaurant area. He looked at Clive, and then at the woman. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a pale purple pantsuit. Luke wondered what she was smiling at, looking over at Clive to see his lit up, reddened face. He chuckled, scratching his neck in that "i dunno-" sort of way. She reached out, and slid her hand past his own, kissing his cheek before waving goodbye …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke walked over to Clive, and grabbed him by his hand, forcing him to kneel down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive nearly fell from the rate he was pulled, getting down onto his knees. "Ah- Luke?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Don’t you EVER- do that again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say you agree right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Clive nodded, and Luke reached up to the counter, grabbing a napkin. He licked it, and wiped the disgusting gloss from off of Clive’s cheek. How morbid, that someone would even think to touch him that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive had no idea how to respond to this, he just let Luke clean his face up, before feeling him stop, able to hear him mumble something under his breath. It sounded like a curse, as in something like: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>may the god … strike … her being … and wash away the sin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke walked off, his shoes hitting the floor harder than they usually would. Clive stood straight … he put a hand on his face, and turned back around, feeling around the counter for the paper and the pen. He picked it up, and tossed it back where it usually was before continuing on as if nothing ever happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat on the bed, watching Clive as he tried to get dressed. The boy wasn’t wearing much, just a pair of shorts and a loose fitting tank top as he watched Clive stare at himself in the mirror. He was dressed nice, yet casual. Brown jacket with a red shirt underneath, along with a pair of blue jeans and white shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ … So- where are you going?” Luke asked, and Clive turned, looking in his general direction. “Oh- how long have you been there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little while..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm- i’m going out-” Clive said, and Luke shook his head. “No you’re not ..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staying here with me-” Luke said, and Clive was understandably unresponsive. Luke just stared at him. With such a dominating glance, Clive could feel Luke and all of his seriousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw- Lukey- you don't have to worry about me .." He said. "She'll probably just end up being a friend or something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't go out- I'm not letting you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm .. well- i'm an adult- so I'm pretty sure that means I get to do what i want-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm-" Luke growled. "Fine then …" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Clive looked down, "Can- can you walk me outside?" He asked, realizing just  what kind of situation he was in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're an adult- do it yourself .."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Clive pressed his hand to the wall, and started to walk, grabbing a stick from the side of his dresser. He walked, pressing his hand to the door, unable to find the knob. He sighed, feeling around for it for just a few more seconds before his hand brushed across it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke watched him as he opened the door, and walked out ..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T-the stairs-" He said, and Luke didn't reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lukeey- please? I won't be gone for that long- are- are you mad at me?" He asked, but Luke stayed quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luuuke-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Luke?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back ..” Luke said, and Clive looked down at the floor, seemingly thinking about something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it something I said?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something I did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then- why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I don’t want you to go out with her-” Luke said, looking away from him. “You’ll end up liking her, then you won’t need me anymore …” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Clive smiled, “aw- Lukey … I- I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while. But- I’m not really interested in all these women- I have someone already that’s really special to me ..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?!” Luke asked, getting a chuckle from the other. “It’s you- of course- I don’t think i could ever trust someone as much as I trust you- you’ve been with me ever since I lost my vision- and for that I don’t think I could ever trade you for anyone else … it’s kind of funny- you’re the only person who’s face I can remember, and when I hear your voice, I see it- and it makes me so happy- Luke ... “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..” Luke turned red, and Clive walked over to him, accidentally tripping a little on the clothes he’d thrown around. He caught his balance, and sat down on the bed. “You mean a lot to me, so don’t ever think that i’ll leave you- honestly- I don’t know what I’d do without you-” He said, and Luke smiled, sitting up. “Then don’t go out- stay here! With me?” He moved over, holding onto Clive’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- I … well-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke squeezed his arm, and Clive turned away … "what if- i invite her over tomorrow? Then you'll be there too …" He asked, and Luke gave the floor a disappointed gaze, clearly upset as he tensed his brows and crossed his arms. "Fine …" he said. Clive nodded, "so- can you tell her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Okay .." Luke reached over Clive, taking his phone from his pocket. He pressed the power button and pretended to type. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got an idea .. he opened up his messages for real, and found her contact. He smiled a little as he pressed his thumb to it, and the text appeared before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Don't ever come near me again. If you do, i'll rape you- and so will the rest of us.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at the chat, seeing her text bubble pop up a few times. It stopped, and Clive laid back on the bed as Luke got a message saying he could no longer reply to the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L-luke!" Clive whined, squirming around underneath him. The two were on the couch, and Luke knew she wasn't coming so he started wanting to fool around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like adults do sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd been watching a movie when the boy suddenly reached over, and started poking at Clive's stomach. An innocent poke became an inappropriate touch when his hand poked lower. Clive had urged him not to do that, so Luke went higher, shoving his hands under Clive's shirt, feeling his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" S-stop- that!" Clive tried to pull Luke's hands away from his chest. Luke wouldn't stop pinching him, it felt- strange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay- i'll be gentle-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh" Luke leaned down, and Clive turned his face away when he felt the heat of Luke's breath on his face. "L-luke- please! What's wrong with you?!" He whimpered, gasping as the boy bit his neck. He bit his lip, he was afraid to push him, what if he hurt him? So he was forced to just lay there as Luke sat on top of him, playing around with his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S-stop- Luke someone's gonna see!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who would see?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" .. i-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She didn't show up- so she's not coming. She probably didn't even like you- she just wanted you because you have money."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Clive sniffled, and Luke stared down at him, before realizing what he'd said. He felt- horrible, watching Clive tear up. He started to cry, and Luke moved away, sitting on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't even ask her out- she asked me- s-so why?" He said, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Just to mess with me? Is it funny or something? I don't- get it-" He turned red. "Doesn't anyone want me? Am i just- not good enough? Why does this always happen?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to warn you-" Luke said. " I just wanted you to be happy- so- no more dates- you have to say no from now on. I’m probably the only one that cares about you- so please …” Luke said, leaning down. He kissed him, for the first time, happy as hell when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Clive pulled away, hugging Luke, trying to stop crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t- because tears of joy are a lot harder to stop, especially when it’s happiness over something he’d wanted for so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever go anywhere!” Clive said, and Luke nodded, stroking his head. “I’ll always be here- shh- don’t cry ..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-” Clive tried to stop his tears, and Luke kissed his cheek. “Oh- you know what would make you feel better?” Luke asked, and Clive looked at him, quietly waiting for his response. Luke reached down again, sliding his hand past Clive’s waistband, watching him shuffle back as the boy gripped his length. He’d always wanted to touch it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed, and Clive let out a shaky sigh, “I- y-you don’t need to do that-!” He said, and Luke just grinned, starting to stroke him. He held onto Luke’s hips, unsure of what to do, before he got an idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Luke wanted to feel good too? He  slid his hand down, pushing the boy’s shorts off of his small body, about to have a heart attack as he slid his hands between his legs. He was shocked, Luke only pushed himself back a little, as if to tell Clive it was okay as he let his middle finger slide against what felt like …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive turned red, “o-oh- I-” He bit his lip as Luke continued to grope him, somehow the boy was doing it just the right way, how did he know? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive could feel liquid on his hand, rubbing his finger up and down a slit, He groaned, quietly bucking his hips up into Luke’s hand as one of his digits made its way inside. He was warm, squishy, soft, “f-fuck-” Clive moaned, unsure how Luke was doing this to him. He wished it was his dick in there instead of his finger, he could almost imagine what it would feel like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wished the same too, picturing that it was a much nicer setting. He imagined that they were at a hotel, on a bed of roses, after just getting married or something. Or they were just doing it because they wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it, laying his head against Clive’s chest. “H-harder- please!” He said, and Clive pushed in another finger, pulling Luke closer to him. The two could barely take the heat, starting to melt down into one puddle together, getting lost in their movements, grinding against each other's hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cw- ive!!” Luke stopped, so Clive just kissed him, deciding to take over and give Luke something for all he does. He bit at his ear, feeling the boy tense around his hand before he gasped, suddenly tightening his entire body. Clive pushed his fingers deeper when he felt something come out, and Luke arched, laying there while Clive rubbed it out for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came to a slow stop … and Luke nuzzled his chest, kissing him, unable to think up any words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I love you-” He said, and Clive just chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a nap ..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stood behind Clive, watching him as he waited for him to get home. He was sitting next to the window, with his head down on the table as he stared at his fish. There was nothing in there besides an orange m&amp;m that Luke put to replace the dead goldfish, but Clive seemed happy either way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wanted to preserve it, that smile, their new relationship. It was perfect, he couldn’t let anything taint it. He took a small step forward, only wearing a pair of briefs. He’d just gotten up, and Clive had been in the kitchen, making breakfast. The stove crackling with the smell of sugary pancakes made his movements all the more concealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed this to be quick, but he also wanted to take his time. He pulled at the rope, getting it ready. Clive sat in that chair every single day, but today it was glued to the floor to keep it from falling backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke tossed the rope, putting it around Clive’s neck as quickly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clive jumped, “Luke? When did-” His neck was snatched back, resting on the back of the chair, being pulled. He clawed at it, Trying to say something as he was strangled from behind. As Luke pulled, the tension in his neck only grew, pulling his head further and further back until …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Snap.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His neck, into two, leaving his head dangling over the back of the chair. Luke looked at him … and almost immediately felt regret. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>